Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving assistance apparatus that is mounted to a moving body and a mounted apparatus.
Related Art
Conventionally, a driving assistance apparatus is known that is mounted to an own vehicle (refer to JP-A-2008-009913). The driving assistance apparatus performs automatic driving to a set destination as driving assistance. In this type of driving assistance apparatus, it is considered that setting of a route to the set destination is performed on the basis of map data stored in a storage unit which is mounted to the own vehicle.
However, the map data stored in the storage unit is not necessarily the latest data at all times, and may not match the actual road. Therefore, in the conventional driving assistance apparatus, when the map data stored in the storage unit does not match the actual road, driving assistance may be erroneously performed.
In other words, improvement in driving assistance safety is desired in driving assistance apparatuses.